Hurt Can Lead To Love
by Yaoi Sniper
Summary: As the sun rises and school is at the second month of the year Tsuna and Enma are trying their best to enjoy this school year but cant because bullying is a part of their daily life's. Nobody talks to them, nor gives them a second look. All they do is bully them, but will all that change with new students arriving at Namimori High. Can it be to late to save them? Or not? R&R Rfem27
1. Chapter 1

**Sniper: Hey its me again and I decided to make a new story. This story will be based on bullying. It happened to a friend of mine and I asked her permission if I can make her life into a story and she said yes. Everything that happens in this story is because it happened to her. Their will be changes.**

**I'm not sure if I should add the guardians since in most stories I read they are always in them. Don't get me wrong I love them and everything but I just need to read a story without them. So I may add them here and their but I'm not sure.**

**Warnings: Genderbend, cursing, etc. Rating may change.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the plot.**

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks/random voice talking_

NameTags

* * *

_A new virus has effected the school. It quickly spreads around the world. It's origin is yet to be known. However individuals with the history of negative and violent homes are often the main targets. _

_This girl has been infected. She's now host to this virus and risks spreading it to anyone, or everything. In everything this hosts makes or does she exposes the virus to people instantly._

_It is highly contagious and everyone is immune to it. Some of the individuals suffer more from the side effects. _

_The virus has chosen its victim. Carriers of the virus may be from unsuspecting people and may be unaware of their own effection. No one, not the parents or the teachers are aware that she is carrying this deadly disease. _

_It can be transferred to email, texting and social media, through wireless and satellite transmission. It can reach them by school, home, or anywhere._

_The effects of the virus can take hours or days to get out of control. It can do serious damage to its victims. The virus affects those who are vulnerable to feeling emotions through hate, anger, envy,insecurity, and peer pressure._

_The effects can cause serious emotions scarring, long terms symptoms of depression and in some cases suicide._

_But there is a way to fight it. _

_Fight the virus. You can stop it._

A 15-year-old girl with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes walked to her class by herself. Ignoring the people calling her names. She had little to show and hid it from eyes by wearing a size to big of her school uniform.

"Go die Dame-Tsuna."

"Nobody wants you Dame-Tsuna."

"We'll all be happy if you just disappeared out of this whole world."

"Stop making us look at your hideous face."

_'Then why are you looking.' _Tsuna thought but knew not to say it out loud. She wanted to get home without injuries. She walked to her first period class which just so happened to be her favorite subject. Art.

When she sat down she noticed her friend already seated.

They nodded at each other in greeting.

Her friend has red hair, and red-eyed. He also wears a size to big for his uniform.

"Hey look its the Dame-Duo."

Everyone inside the room, or walking by, laughed as the person who said it was pointing at them.

Tsuna and Enma just signed and said nothing. The rest of the day went by fast. It was eventually lunch, the time Tsuna and Enma loved but hate at the same time.

They walked down the only empty hall, having a small talk.

"How much longer do you think this is going to last, Tsuna?"

"I don't know Enma. Hopefully they get bored and leave us alone."

Enma looked at Tsuna and saw the expression, sorrow, it was all she had on her face.

They continued their peaceful walk but it was cut short.

"Look who it is the Dame-Duo." Then there was laughter from the group.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, someone owes me money."

The group walked up to where Tsuna and Enma where at, they stopped walking, and shoved them both to the ground.

They both winced as their backs collided on the floor, hard.

The guys went through their bags and found nothing useful to them.

"What not even money,now thats just down right _pathetic._"

"Well, we can just remind them to bring our money tomorrow."

They all agreed.

Tsuna and Enma prepared themselves knowing whats going to happen to them. They bit their lips as punches, kicks, and scratches came at them full force. Even though Tsuna was a girl they didn't show mercy to her and hit her as hard as they hit Enma.

When they grew bored they walked away some spitting while others ignored them and didn't even glance their way.

The bell rang. Tsuna and Enma got up quietly and slowly made their way to their class.

The teacher signed when they walked in but raised an eyebrow at their features.

"Why are you guys late and what happened to you."

"We fell."

"Whatever, get into your seats."

When school was over they both walked home together.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna."

"Yea see you Enma."

With that they parted ways.

Nana heard the door open and went to greet her daughter only to frown when she looked at her appearance.

"Tsu-chan, what happened?"

Tsuna looked up at her mom. She has short brown hair, brown eyes, and a nice bidy with curves and everything. Sometimes Tsuna wondered why she didn't have curves.

"Nothing mom, I just tripped on my way down the stairs at school. Don't worry." Tsuna said with a warm smile that she only showed to her mom and Enma.

"Okay be careful next time, sweetie." Nana said with a smile on her face.

"I will. I'm going to head upstairs and do some homework before dinner okay mom."

"Hai."

When Nana was sure that Tsuna was in her room she frowned._ 'Why isn't she telling me the truth. Not even Enma tells me it either. Well then that will have to change. I will get the truth out of them with or without pain.'_ Nana thought with a determine mind.

Tsuna on the other hand went to her computer, the only thing where she and Enma can be their true self.

SkyLionGloves has logged in.

DarkHoleGloves has logged in.

SkyLionGloves: Hey how's it going.

DarkHoleGloves: So far good. No noises so far. But you know that won't last for long. Knowing them.

SkyLionGloves: Yea, I just wished this whole nightmare ends but it won't knowing they are all against us.

DarkholeGloves: Yea you're right. And now I have to go, it looks like the music's begun. I'll see you later. Goodnight.

SkyLionGloves: Yea alright. Goodnight.

Tsuna was just about to turn her laptop off when a certain name tag caught her attention. She smiled a small one.

_'Yay he's online today.'_ Tsuna thought to herself.

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter. The next one will be longer, if my schedule allows me, and I will try to update it soon.**

**I don't know if I should have Reborn or Adult Reborn. But Just for now I'll have Adult Reborn if I need to change it please don't hesitate and tell me.**

**Also I need some suggestions on who Enma could stick with. It has to be from the anime since I haven't read the manga yet. So can you guys give me any suggestions?**

**And Can anyone give me a name tag for Reborn. Please.**

**Please leave me a review, or send me a PM if you need to. Goodnight my lovely's.**

**Y. S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sniper: Yo I'm back with a new chapter. This is basically my schedule but I'm going to mix it up because I don't have P.E. and I'm going to need it for this story so yea. **

**Any who please enjoy the chapter and thanks for those who followed/favorite/review.**

**I decided to change Adult Reborn to Reborn. If you want me to change them back please tell me.**

**And thanks to Nebula'sPhoenix who is the first reviewer. Thank you so much! I plan to use your suggestion. It gave me a headache trying to come up with his name tag. You made my headache go away.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you! Please enjoy it.**

**Warnings: Genderbend, language, etc.**

**person's**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

_"Different language"_

nametag

**Disclaimer: I don't own this only the plot.**

* * *

Tsuna walked in to her Art class with Enma on her left side. They quietly sat down on their seats.

The kids around them noticed them and threw notebooks, pencils that are sharp, pens, and erasers. As a notebook hit Tsuna on the face and a pencil hit Enma on the forehead the teacher walked in and began the lecture.

"Alright kids we are going to learn how to shade with the ink today. You all brought your pens today right. Tsuna and Enma took out theirs and payed attention to what the teacher was saying before starting to draw with the ink. They were so caught up that they didn't notice that their time us up and the bell rang.

"Tsuna, Enma, the bell has rung you are dismissed." The teacher said amused.

Tsuna and Enam looked up shock that they didn't hear it since they were right next to it. They packed up their stuff and left their folders in a basket inside the closet. They walked out to their next class which is Algebra 2, Tsuna and Enma sat down on their seats. The teacher kept talking ignoring them, not bothering to mark them tardy, just leaving it in absence.

They took out their notebooks while paying attention to what the teachers was talking about. All they did was take notes and work on their homework.

"Alright pack up that's it for today. Also tomorrow we will exchange seats. So you won't be siting in the same spots tomorrow." The teacher said.

At this the Duo froze. Tsuna went pale while Enma was shaking.

"Dismissed."

Next they had a foreign language class which was the only class they ever had. It was French. They both liked this class since this was probably the only teacher that actually liked them. She was one to be afraid of because she could make your life a living hell if you so much as disrespect her.

_"Bonjour, Monsieur et Mademoiselle. Comment allez-vous?" (1)_

_"Bonjour Madame Jan. Nous allons bien et vous?" (2)_

_"Ca va bien, merci." (3)_

Tsuna and Enma both stepped inside the classroom and wen to the farthest side of the room were only the smartest are allowed to be at.

"Okay everyone we will present the person next to us in french you are not allowed to speak in english no matter what. Tsuna Enma will you do the honors and begin?" The look on her face said no one was to object what she said.

Tsuna and Enma walked to the front and began.

_"Je vous présente Enma. Il vient de l'Italie. Il est un étudiant en français deux." (4)_ Tsuna said in prefect french.

Next was Enma's turn.

_"J-Je vous présente Tsuna. Elle vient de Namimori. Elle est étudiante en art."_ Enma said with a small blush but perfect either way.

"Thank you Tsuna and Enma. Nice job, there was no mistakes. Now take a seat. Next up is..." And everyone in the class had to present whether they wanted to or not.

Fourth was Conceptual Physics. The had to do labs that involved mass, weight, and more. The bad part is that they needed to do math. The good part was that they could use their calculators for it.

Fifth was World Civ. They went over parts of WW1 and WW2. They had to do a Venn Diagram. Tsuna and Enma finished it in no time since they were smart but can't turn it in cause of certain reasons.

Lastly they have P.E. and their teacher was the school's football coach. They all didn't like him because all he did was talk about the football team and how awesome he is. They had to run 4 laps around the track, it was only the warm-up, then they had to get into teams of 5 and get ready to play basketball.

Of course no one wanted to be on the Dame-Duo's team so they had a team of just two. The teacher either didn't notice or just didn't care about them.

After they were done they walked to the locker room to change into their uniforms and sit down on their role. This is how the teacher takes roll.

"Alright. Listen up, cause I'm only going to repeat this once. Tomorrow we will have three new TA's for this class. They will be here to help you if you need any help or if you were absent they will tell you what you missed and how you can get the points you missed." The coach said then left as the bell rang excusing the class.

"Ne, ne, who do you think the TA's are?"

"I don't know but I hope they are sexy."

"Me too!"

Then they turned to look at the Duo.

"Let's also hope they don't scare them off."

"Hahaha, yea. They will probably run off when they see their pathetic excuse of a face."

They both left laughing and making those around them to point and laugh.

"I'm SO going to go off on them if they Do end up scaring them away."

Everyone nodded quickly agreeing with the leader of the group.

"Yea."

Tsuna and Enma just ignored them and walked outside the school. When they got away from hearing distance they started talking.

Tsuna remembered what her mother told her. She turned to look at the red-head and stopped walking making the red-head stop. Enma looked at her in confusion.

"You wanna come over. Mom's gonna make a feast since _He's_ coming home today. And she wants you there so you can meet him"

"Are you sure she'll let me? She won't mind."

"No she won't Enma, and didn't you listen? She wants you there."

"O-Okay then. I'll just call my parents..."

Enma made a quick phone call to his parents. When they gave him permission they started walking to Tsuna's house. When they got there they opened the door and entered, taking off their shoes in the process.

"Mom, we're home."

"I'm in the kitchen."

Tsuna walked into the kitchen and saw her mom working on tonight's dinner. She almost sweat dropped but shook her head.

"Any ways we're going to my room to do some homework before eating dinner."

"Alright, but hurry up remember he's coming home."

They walked to the brunettes room in silent and got started on their homework.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm finally home." A man said while standing proudly in front of the airport. Waiting for a taxi to take him and his company to a certain home. He has a big smile on his face. He turned to look at his so-called 'company.'

"Why did you want to come with me again." He said with a raised eyebrow. All he got were pointless stares and a smile.

"Whatever I don't mind as long as you don't hold me back." He signed and turned around to face the streets, "I'm finally going to see you all again after so long. I wonder how you guys are holding up."

**Back to Tsuna...**

"Well that's that." Tsuna said. They finished their homework in less than two hours.

"Yea."

Tsuna started at her best friend in worry. He had a look that she has seen so many times. But she know's that she can't do anything. She got up.

"Let's go downstairs and set the table for him." She held out a hand for him.

Enma looked surprised but took her hand and also got up. They headed down stairs hand in hand. Nana took one look and smiled at them.

"Do you mind setting up the table?"

"No."

They got out three plates before stopping when Nana said something.

"OH! I almost forgot! Tsuna, Enma we need to get out a couple of more plates."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?"

Nana turned to look at them with an innocent smile, in Tsuna's mind she was screaming. She knew that smile all to well and it told her that she wasn't going to like what her mom was going to say.

Enma on the other hand started regretting of coming over. He, like Tsuna, also knew that smile. The Duo turned and glanced at each other having a small conversation. What Nana said shocked them both.

"He's bringing some of his friends over. So that means more guests. Isn't that great Tsu-chan and Enma-kun!"

"WHAT DO YOU-" Before Tsuna could finish her sentence a slam was heard from the front door. Everyone slightly jumped from the loud noise. "What the..."

"I'M HOME! AND I ALSO BROUGHT COMPANY. WE'RE ARE YOU MY CUTE LITTLE TUNA!" Was heard from the hallway.

* * *

**(1) Hello Sir and Miss. How are you guys.**

**(2) Hello Mrs. Jan. We are doing fine and you.**

**(3)It's going good, thanks.**

**(4) I am presenting Enma He is from Italy. He is a student in French Two.**

**(5) I am presenting Tsuna. She is from Namimori. She is a student in art.**

**Can anybody guess who it is and who are the guests.**

**This is a little longer then the first chapter by only two through three hundred words. I'm so proud of my self right now. XD**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review and tell me how I did, if I made any errors or missing something don't hesitate to tell me.**

**And if you have any questions/comments/concerns please don't hesitate to PM me.**

**I tried my very best to keep all of them in character, tell me if I made them to OOC and you don't like it so I can change it ASAP.**

**Well until next time.**

**Y. S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sniper: Hey I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to all my review/follows/favorites I really appreciate it and I love reading them.**

**And thanks to Palmiito for pointing out my mistakes. I'm taking French 2 right now and it's sort of hard learning a new language I did the french from memory so it's only natural. And don't worry, you're not being cold towards me you're just pointing out my mistakes. Thanks!**

**I already went back to rewrite it but if I'm missing anything else please don't hesitate to correct me. We all learn from our mistakes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you all, please enjoy.**

**Warnings: Genderbend, Rating may change, etc.**

**person's**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

_"Different language"_

nametag

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hurt Can Lead To Love**

* * *

**Tsuna's Home**

A blond man entered his home with four others behind him.

The man has blue eyes and his hair was sticking up just like Tsuna's was. He had on a white button up with both black pants and vest. Resting on his shoulders was his black coat, he had a white belt on his waist. He also had black shoe's. A black tie matching his outfit.

The man on his right had red, almost pink, hair that reached his shoulders, a tattoo on the right side of his face. He also has red eyes. He had on a white button up with black pants and a white belt with black shoe's.

On the left side of the blonde stood another man with black hair and black eyes. He had on a Japanese kimono. It was a white top with baby blue under the top with black sandal's.

Behind the red-head was a green haired teen, same age as Tsuna, with green eyes. His hair is wavy, but not in a bad way, the sexy kind of wavy. It didn't even reach his shoulder's. He, like the rest, has a white button up shirt with black pants. He has a green lightening bolt under his right eye. The teen has brown shoe's.

In the way back, where the gate is, Tsuna could make out a figure that has silver hair. His silver eyes glowing from the moonlight hitting them. He has a grey button up shirt with his favorite black coat over it, despite it being a little warm. He also has black pant's with black shoe's. A black tie also matching his outfit.

Tsuna signed,_ 'I knew I had to face him sooner or later. Might as well get with it.'_

"Hello Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, and Alaude. How are you all doing." Tsuna said trying to smile, but ended up teitching. _'Please don't let it happen.'_

Giotto squealed and ran straight for Tsuna, hugging her tightly, cutting off her air supply.

Tsuna gasped and stayed still, knowing it's best to not move or else making him huger _extra_ tightly._ 'It happened...'_ She thought to herself.

Enma and Nana came out to see the commotion but stopped to smile, at least one of them. The red-head quickly tried to make his escape but failed miserably.

"Enma, is that you." Said teen turned to look at Giotto. "It IS you!" Enma felt his breath leave him as those arms wrapped tightly around him, leaving no escape for him.

Tsuna was tempted to help him but thought twice about it. _'He was going to leave me to suffer with him. Let him suffer, feel the wrath Enam.'_

Enma felt eyes on him. He turned to see Tsuna looking at him with those eyes. He signed and thought,_ 'Great now I'm stuck because Tsuna won't help me.'_

Tsuna turned her back to them and faced the rest. "Why don't you come in Mom went back to the kitchen to continue cooking."

They all nodded and took off their shoe's before coming in and heading to where the brunette is.

Alaude knew better than to skip dinner. The last time he did that he had an angry Mom on his back. He shivered at the memory. Nobody makes Nana angry and gets away with it.

Giotto and Lampo looked around the house with worried face's. Nana noticed them and smiled before saying, "Their upstairs sleeping but they should be up by now. I'll go check on them."

Before she could take a step forward Giotto and Lampo got in her way. They were both waving their hands in front of them and saying, "No! Don't worry we'll do it. You just keep cooking. Alright."

Nana was taken back but smiled and nodded before returning to the food.

**Lambo and** **I-Pin **

Giotto and Lampo sneaked up to their room and saw the two kids cuddled up to each other. Giotto couldn't help but say "Aww~"

"They look so cute sleeping together. Quick we should take a picture before they wake up."

Giotto nodded and took out his phone and took a quick but perfect picture. Lampo on the other hand forgot to take off the flash and woke them up by accident.

When they got down the stairs and entered the kitchen Nana gasped while G laughed his ass off. Tsuna, Asari, and Enma had looks of concerned.

"What happened to you Lampo?" Nana said.

Lampo's right cheek was swelling up, and it was turning red by the second.

"The brat kicked me during his sleep." He answered deciding to not tell the full story. He went to the fridge and opened the freezer to take out a bag of ice. He put it on his cheek and yelped at the sting. It took a while for the pain to go away and the swelling to go down.

"It wasn't Lambo's fault. It was your's for taking a pic of me!" Lambo said he than turned to look at Nana with big watery eyes. "He took a picture of me with the flash."

"Aw." Nana said to Lambo as she held him in her arms and took him and I-Pin to their seats.

This had G laugh harder. "H-He didn't t-turn o-off he flash. Hahaha, what an idiot." Asari also laughed before helping G up to his chair.

Lampo turned red. He sat down on a seat and ignored the stares he was getting. Tsuna signed before getting up from her seat and walked to Lampo, taking the ice bag away and held it in place for him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Tsuna smiled at him. Lampo turned a darker red. This caught mostly everyone's attention, except the kids and Nana.

Giotto was glaring at the green-eyed teen, while G stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face, Asari just laughed guessing about the situation and Enma had a small smile.

"MAMA, LAMBO'S HUNGRY!"

"I-Pin's hungry to." I-Pin said as she held her grumbling stomach.

After that Nana started to serve the food to everyone.

As they were all seated and eating, Nana remembered something.

"Ara? Where are the other's?"

Giotto looked up from feeding Lambo and answered. "Well, Knuckle's saw a huge Church and felt bad about not visiting it first before coming here. We waited for him for a couple of hours until we realized that he wasn't coming out anytime soon."

"And Daemon found a poor unfortunate soul to harass for the time being. I swear the brat won't last a day with Daemon." G said while taking a bit of his food.

"Oh, I see. What a pity." Nana said before turning around to face the left over. "And I made a lot for all of them. Now what am I going to do with all this left over."

"Mom I can take some tomorrow for school." Tsuna said to her as she turned her head.

"A-And if you don't mind I could take some home for the other. T-that's if you don't mind." Enma said as he looked down at his hands on his lap.

Nana thought for a minute before smiling. "That would be wonderful. Thanks Tsu-chan and Enma-kun."

The brunette and red-head smiled at Nana.

It was the end of the day and Enma had to go home. Tsuna was about to put her shoe's to walk her best friend home when the other's stopped her.

"It's ok Tsuna, we'll walk him home. You need to rest for school tomorrow." G said.

She looked and saw G, Asari, and Alaude outside the front door. She wondered why the silver-haired haired man was still here before remembering her mom hunting the streets for him, before nodding.

"Make sure he get's home safe. I'm counting on you guys." Giotto said with a knowing look in his face. The others nodded before saying their goodbye's. Tsuna and Enma hugging each other.

**The Next Day... **

Tsuna woke up when she felt a stare on her face. She opened her eyes.

"HIEEEE!" She screamed as her gaze met with blue eyes. She swung her fist making it touch with the person's face.

"OW!" She heard the person scream. She looked up and saw her big brother holding his red cheek.

"Giotto what the HELL where you DOING staring at my FACE while I was SLEEPING."

"Damnit she woke up." Giotto started but stopped when he saw her murderous glare on him. "Fine, fine. I was worried that you were going to be late for school so I came to wake you up but stopped when I saw you sleeping face. It was so cute."

Tsuna signed as she looked at the clock before looking up at her brother. _'I have at least an hour before school starts. I know I'm going to regret saying this but at the same time it'll make him happy.'_

"How bout I get ready and then we can go out to eat breakfast. Then you can either drive or walk me to school today." Tsuna said with a small blush on her face.

She looked up when she heard nothing but silenced then she froze. Giotto, _THE _Giotto, the one people feared, was looking at her with big watery blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"YAY!" Giotto said as he tackled her to the ground making her back hit the ground and making a loud _THUMP_. "YAY, SOME SISTER-BROTHERLY BOND!"

Nana who was downstairs in the kitchen looked, heard the _THUMP_ up at her daughter's room. "Ara? Tsu=chan isn't usually up at this time unless Gio woke her up." At this she smiled.

"G-Giotto," She started to pound at his back. "C-Can't...breathe..."

"Oh, right sorry. A little caught up on the moment kind of thing. Anyway's I'll wait for you downstairs." With that said he ran down to inform their mom about today.

When Tsuna was taking a shower Giotto and Nana decided to have a talk.

"Mama, he has something planned."

Nana's figure froze, her finger's shaking. She turned to look at her son. "W-What do you mean Giotto?"

The blond winced as he heard his full name before signing. "Their's a reason why we all came, Mama. All we know is that he has something planned. Something that we won't like."

"N-No." Nana started to panic, her shaking was getting worse. "What can it be? What's he thinking."

"I know, and to tell you the truth I have an idea to what it is."

Nana looked desperate before it clicked. "D-Don't tell me that it's..."

At this the blond nodded. "He's already here with company to. Problem is that Alaude doesn't have a clue to who it is. He's on their track so far and we almost knew who they were before disappearing. It's like they don't want us to find out who they are."

Before the brunette could answer her son or say anything else they heard the shower stop and foot steps nearing the kitchen.

Nana went back to her old self before Tsuna could enter the kitchen.

"Ara, is that right. Well then I only need to make enough food for Lambo, I-Pin, Lampo and myself huh. Well that's alright, thanks for letting me know Gio-kun."

"Yes mama."

As they both walked out they could hear Lampo's miserable scream of 'NO' and 'WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!'

Giotto laughed at this while Tsuna had a small smile on his face.

"Anyway's where do you want to eat?" Giotto said as he got his car started.

"How about the Italian restaurant down the road on Nami High." Tsuna said as she got her seat belt on. Giotto followed suit then drove to the Italian restaurant. When they got their they ate and talked about what they did so far in their life's and son so forth.

"Ah, look at the time. I need to get you to school before the bell rings. Let's go my Tuna.

Tsuna signed but followed either way.

"Thanks Giotto."

Giotto smile his killer smile, making the girls around them faint. "No problem, my cute little Tuna!"

As she turned around to walk to her class she saw all the glares. The girls were all giving her nasty looks.

"Why does he hang out with her."

"I know. We are obviously sexier than her."

"Yea, I bet she whore's around with him just to get hims attention."

The girls nodded.

"Yea he probably feel's bad for her and decides not to dump her."

"But we won't have to worry about that anymore. We should get him away from her. It's for his own good."

The whole girls nodded and kept whispering about their 'plan' of getting him away.

_'If only they knew the truth.'_ Tsuna thought to herself. As she walked by she bumped into someone.

"Oof, I'm sorry." She said. When she looked up she saw a black-haired man.

The black-haired man stared at her, when their eye's connected Tsuna blushed madly.

_'H-He's so handsome.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

**How many of you guys were expecting the First generation to come out. I bet not all of you huh.**

**Another thing is that Nana know's her husband's job. Giotto keeps her informed, thought this was a good idea.**

**How was it, bad, good? Please leave me a review and tell me how I did.**

**I did my best to make this longer then the other chapters. I will make the chapters longer in the future so don't worry.**

**If you have any comments/questions/concerns please leave a review or PM me and I will try my best to get to you as soon as possible.**

** And also tell me if I got the first generation's looks right, please. Until next time my dears.**

**Y. S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sniper: Hey how is everybody doing so far? I'm doing nice. Here's another chapter for you guys.**

**Thanks to all my follow, favorites, and review. You guys rock! I'm so happy you all love this story, it makes me wanna update faster. Sadly I can't because of school (-_-)**

**Another thing I realized is that I haven't said what clothes they have on. Sorry about that. This chapter will explain it so yea.**

**Now onto the story!**

******Warnings: Language, some violence, etc.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

_"French"_

**persons**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing, wished I did but sadly don't.**

* * *

Tsuna and the blacked haired guy. He has black hair that is under his fedora hat. H has on the guy school uniform. The white button up, with a black tie and vest. It also has black pants and shoes.

They continued to stare at each other before the brunette remembered what she was doing and that she basically gave him a 'free show'. She got up as fast as she could, hands together in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I w-wasn't paying attention." Tsuna said afraid of what he would do.

The man just stared at her. Tsuna was even more scared, not knowing what he was going to do. She quickly grabbed her stuff, the person doing the same. This time it was her turn to stare at him.

"What?" He said with a blank look on his face. He picked up the items one by one.

She stood still when she thought she made him angry, but relaxed when he didn't do anything. "N-Nothing."

He noticed her body changed and easily identified them.

She froze when she heard people started talking.

"Oh my God, is she serious."

"What a whore."

"Thirsty bitch."

"For real."

"Already hitting on the transfer students."

"We need to keep them away from both her and the red-headed whore she calls a friend."

"For real."

"Don't worry we can get her at lunch."

The whole group nodded.

Tsuna hurried and grabbed her things putting them in her bag, not noticing that she grabbed something else, and ran to her first period.

He watched her run wanting to tell her that she forgot something. He signed before turning to look at the female's, hearing them, he guessed, talk about the girl he just bumped into. His friend was behind him watching it all happen.

"KYAA~ They're looking over here!"

"I know!"

"You shouldn't have done that. It's both mean and disrespectful to her." The other black hared person said with a frown before turning around and walking the same way she went to. He turned around one more time to face them, frown still in place, and said, "If you ever say anything about her again I will never forgive you."

After they turned the corner the second black-haired teen thought to himself, _'Why did I defend a person I don't even know?' _

They walked to their first period which was located in the F wing.

_'I'll have to ask the others about this. Maybe they will know who I'm talking about and luckily have some information.'_

The man with the curly hair on either side of his face looked down at the item that was in his hand. It was a small beaten up Lion key chain, a small smirk appeared on his face as he continued to walk.

**Tsuna **

After she ran far away from the black-haired teen she stopped to get some air into her lungs.

"I need to hurry before the bell rings and I'm late." She was just near the classroom before the same girls from before came up to her.

"You fucking bitch. How dare you put Fong and Reborn against us."

"Yea, what are you trying to accomplish bitch."

"You need to step down whore. You are SO way out of his league. I mean why would he want someone like you. When he has mature girls and with a body like us."

"Exactly, we have the body while you have nothing. I mean are you really a girl? You have more like a guy's body because you have no boob's and no ass."

"Hahaha, you really are a failure, whore."

"Ladies let's show her how we treat thirsty bitchy whores."

"Let's."

Tsuna didn't even have a chance to put her arms up for defense because the three girls shoved her bag to the floor. They started to punch her, something scratching her leaving nasty red marks that were bleeding. Of course this was all done under her clothes so no one would suspect.

"Hey I have an idea."

"Whatever's fine with me."

"Mhm."

One of the girls took out a pocket knife. Tsuna's brown eyes widen.

"N-No."

"Yes." She said dragging out the 'S' for a couple more seconds.

"Lift her shirt up." They all listened to her.

_'Please don't do this. Please, I don't wanna die. Someone, anybody HELP ME!' _

But no one ever came. The knife got near her and she almost let out a scream knowing that they want her to scream but she won't give them the pleasure.

She felt the knife pierce her pale skin. She bit her lip to hold her screams in, she felt the knife make an 'X' on her skin.

"That should be all for know. Learn your place bitch."

They left her not caring that they were already 20 minutes late for class. Tsuna tried standing up but couldn't because of the kicks she received from the three of them. She winced with every step she took.

_'I need to go to the nurse's office, but she's not here today. Damn it it's her day off today. What am I going to do.' _She thought to herself.

When she entered the office she went straight for the more advanced medical kit, knowing that the first aid kit won't work on her wounds. She started to apply the alcohol on the scratches and the knife marks.

"Ow, ow, ow." When she knew she was ready she went for her 2 period class since first period was almost over having 2 minute left.

**Enma**

Enma was worries. _'Tsuna's suppose to be here? Why isn't she here. Did something happen?'_ Realization hit him hard. _'Oh no! Maybe they got her. And they're probably waiting for me. Tsuna I hope you are okay...'_

"Alright, listen up kids we have two new students so listen to them. And dear Lord act your age for once will you."

Enma looked up from his desk and saw a blonde haired teen with a blue haired girl. The blonde has a nice body structure. He has blue eyes and a camouflage bandanna. The bandanna held up his hair in spikes. He wore the school's uniform. It was a white button up with a black vest. The pants were also black and so were the shoes.

The blue haired girl has red eyes. Her hair was past her shoulders, in her mid back. She has the school's female uniform. It looks exactly like the guys except the girls have to wear a skirt. She also has a red bow in the front of her button up and vest. And by the looks of it, she was _pissed_.

"Hello there, my name is Colonnello, kora. It's nice to meet you." The blonde one said.

The female on the other hand had a dark murderous aura around her. The blonde just laughed and put his left arm around her shoulders, his right occupied by his school bag.

"Hahaha, don't mind her she's just mad about something. Her name is Lal Mirch. And she's very _happy_ to meet you all, too kora!"

The female, or Lal, didn't look to happy. Enma was sure she will explode in a couple of seconds, but was really surprised when she had a small blush and shoved his arm off. She stomped her way down to the only seats available.

Which do happened to be two extras, the tables are a rectangle shape and can fit five people only.

"Are these seats taken." Lal said with a voice that promised death if he said no.

Enma, afraid of her, quickly shook his head 'no'.

Lal seemed satisfied and sat down across from him. Colonnello came and sat down next to her.

"Hey, kora."

Enma nodded at him in response.

Colonello had a frown on his face, he turned to look at the woman in question. Lal saw im and shrugged her shoulders. The blonde signed.

This is how they spent their first period, a scared red-head, a happy blonde, and an angry blue head. Yup Enma was scared shitless.

When the bell rang the red-head grabbed his things and would've run if not for a strong hold on his small wrist.

"Hey, wait. We need help. Could you help us find our next class, kora." The blonde said as the red-head turned to look at his captive hand before looking into blue eyes.

"S-Sure, what's your next class."

"Um, let me check kora." Colonello said as he took out a crumbled piece of paper. "It's Algebra 2, room D-8."

Enma was shocked. "O-oh okay, j-just follow me." He led them to his class. When they got there the red-head gasped.

"Tsuna!" He ran straight for her. He had a worried look on his face as he saw her appearance. "Are you alright. Oh no you have blood on you."

"I'm fine Enma. No I don't need to go to the nurses snce today is her day off, plus I already went." She replied with a small smile on her face before it turned into a curious one. "Who are they, new students."

"Huh? Oh yea, they are in our Art class." Enma said, he didn't know what to do.

Colonello who saw this just smiled and said, "Hey their, the name's Colonello, kora."

Tsuna nodded at him and turned to look at the girl. She saw the look and signed.

"Lal Mirch."

"Tsuna, it's a pleasure to meet you, Colonello, Lal."

"Likewise."

The bell rang and the duo sat in their usual spots. The blonde and blue haired sat in front of them.

"Why are they sitting next to the Dame-Duo?"

"Do they not know who they are?"

"Probably, maybe we should tell them so they don't ruin their reputation."

They all nodded at this. Tsuna and Enma were freaking out and thinking the same thing.

_'They are going to find out and not talk to us anymore. Just ignore us like the others do. I knew this was too good to be true.'_

"Hey, Colonello, Lal do you know who you're sitting next to? It's the Dame-Duo."

"Dame-Duo?" Answered the blue head.

"Yea," the girl nodded. "They are so useless its pathetic really. If you don't want to ruin your reputation or have people talk about you, we, the class, suggest that you move away from them You know hang out with people who are actually worthy of your presence, not them."

At this the two students gave each other a look before standing up to face the girl who has a smiley face when she saw them get up.

Tsuna and Enma looked really sad at this, but were shocked by what happened next.

_'It was to be expected.'_

"Listen up, kora."

The students and girl looked up at him.

"Who gives a damn about who we hang out with. If you people are bullying them," She pointed at the duo, "Then it's you guys who are pathetic."

"She's right. Nobody is useless, kora." Colonello said. "It's people like you who are not worthy of our presence, kora."

"I agree with the idiot. I can't believe I'm going to say this but," Lal ran a hand through her hair. She has a small blush on her face. "If anybody hurts them physically, mentally, or emotionally they will answer to me."

"And me kora."

"B-But-"

"Now get away from her your presence disgusts me little brat." Lal said with a glare on her face.

The girl was shocked before turning to look at the duo with a hard glare. She wasn't able to continue when the blonde guy got in her way also offering her a glare. She 'huffed' and walked away.

When they sat down they saw the brunette's and red head's look. Tsuna broke the silence first.

"Why?"

Colonello laughed. "Because you guys are the first actual people who treat us normally, kora."

"Mhm, you don't talk to us just so you can get a high reputation or anything. Plus we need to teach you how to fight cause by the looks of it Tsuna, you get bullied. Am I right."

The girl nodded.

"Alright then, how bout we eat lunch together. What's your next class."

"Freanch II, yours?"

"Mmmm, I'm a TA for Chemistry." Lal said.

"Looks like we're stuck for another period, kora." Colonello said to the duo.

Their faces both lightened up.

"Really?" They both said.

"Yup, kora."

"What about fourth." The brunette said.

"I have," The blonde started concentrating on his crumbled paper, "Chemistry."

"I have History."

"Oh, we have Conceptual Physics."

Well then I will pick you up after fourth. How does that sound, kora."

"Fine to me, Enma?"

The red-head nodded.

"Alright, kora."

"This time you will meet our whole group. Hope you have a lot of energy kids." Lal said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me how I did in a review. Also if anyone has an idea of who Enma's pair will be, please tell me. I have trouble with who he will stick with. If you have an idea or a suggestion send me a PM or leave a review.**

**Can any of you imagine Lal and Colonello in the school's uniform? Also Tsuna and Enma will finally meet the rest of the Arcobaleno.**

**Also if you have any questions, concerns, or comments also tell me, don't be shy I don't bite... hard XD**

**-Y. S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sniper: Hey how is everybody doing so far? I'm doing nice. Here's another chapter for you guys.**

**Thanks to all my follow, favorites, and review. You guys rock! I'm so happy you all love this story, it makes me wanna update faster.**

**Also to answer Guest:**

**I may add them for some purpose in the future, not sure yet so we will have to wait and see what will happen. I hope that answers your question.**

**Kaworu: Thanks, I will do my best to add more emotion to this story.**

**Warnings: Language, some violence, etc.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

_"French"_

**persons**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wished I did but sadly don't.**

** Hurt Can Lead To Love **

* * *

**Tsuna **

Tsuna, Enma and Colonnello walked to the classroom, already separated from Lal. When they entered the trio went to the front desk where Colonnello could introduce himself.

_"Bonjour Madame, je m'apelle Colonnello."_ Colonnello said in perfect french.

This surprised the teacher._ "Bonjour Colonnello, je m'apelle Madame Jan."_

Tsuna and Enma were standing around awkwardly before the went to sit down in their seats. When they looked back up the teacher was still having a conversation with Colonnello.

They stopped when the bell rang, Mrs. Jan got up and took roll.

Colonnello hanging around in the back with his hands on the back of his head. He than observed the classroom, his eyes going from student to student. He was ignoring the looks that some of the girls where giving him.

Some where drooling, others trying to seduce him by doing the old tricks. They were twirling their hair and looking at him, some were biting their index finger and looking at him, and finally the majority were shortening their skirts and undoing some of the buttons so they could pop out their chest at him.

Colonello just introduced himself and was waiting for orders to see where he could sit.

"Alright, now where to sit you?" Mrs. Jan said as she looked around the room for any empty seats. When she saw none in the front she started to look in the back before setting her eyes on the Duo.

_'Well he did walk in with them, maybe they are friends? OH that would be wonderful, they do not deserve this kind of treatment at all. Maybe he is the one who will...'_ She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him to say,

"You will be sitting next to Tsunayoshi Sawada and Enma Kozart. Is that alright, Colonnello?" She said to him.

Colonnello looked up from his trail of thought and smiled a big smile.

"Hahaha, its alright. Thank God you sat me next to them. Don't know what to do if you sat me far away from them." He answered.

Tsuna and Enma smiled at him as he made his way over towards them but shivered when they felt cold, hard glares. The Duo both turned and saw the girls were the one doing the glaring. They knew better than to voice out anything because of a certain adult.

For the rest of class they watched a movie in french. This is what the teacher does when the students are ahead of schedule.

When the bell rang the trio cleaned up their desks. The teacher allowed those with good grades to eat and us their phones, except they couldn't use it during the movie.

"Alright, kora. Where is C-10." Colonnello said as he checked to see if he got the number and letter right.

"We will show you since we have C-7." Tsuna said. Enma just stayed quiet.

When they got to the blonde's class they bid their goodbyes and went for their own class. They were surprised when the teacher called them to the front.

"Yes, teacher?"

"Tsuna, Enma their will be two new students in your group. Please be nice to them."

Tsuna gave a light smile while Enma was somewhat scared of who it might be. Tsuna walked to her group with the red-head following.

Their was a person with purple hair and with purple eyes. That person had some facial piercings on the left side of his lip that connects to his left ear, he had another one under his bottom lip. He also has purple make-up on, he was using some on his eye lids, has purple lip stick on and some bandages on both cheeks and on his forehead. And finally, he has a tear drop on the left side of his face right under his cheek.

The other person was in a cloak and they couldn't tell who it was under the cloak. All they could make out was purple triangle's on both the right and left side of their cheeks. They could also see that the person has shoulder length purple hair. The cloak was black and the hood was also black.

The one with the facial piercings had the boys uniform on while the one in the cloak probably had it on but under the cloak. Well, that is the Duo's guess.

"H-Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"M-My name i-is E-Enma Kozart. It's a-a pleasure t-to meet y-you."

They both looked up and stared at them, well the piercing guy did the other one more or less didn't pay attention.

It was like this for a few minutes before the people around them laughed and pointed at them.

"Hahahaha, figures they can't even get a hello from the new students."

"Yea, they are so useless it's really sad to just watch."

"Maybe they can smell the pathetic odor that they don't even want to talk to them."

"Ye-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone quieted down when they heard the teacher scream at them.

"ACT YOUR AGE. YOU REMIND ME OF LITTLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL KIDS. MY GRANDSONS CAN ACT BETTER THAN YOU GUYS AND THEY ARE ONLY TWO!"

Tsuna and Enma quickly took their assigned seats and sat down while looking at the desk counting all the cracks and scratches.

"Now Tsuna and Enma please don't take it to heart. They wouldn't even tell me their name, let alone the class. And you three," The old man pointed to the three, "Detention today after school. If you don't show up than you will get suspended. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, now on to the lesson."

When they got the hang of it they got a head start on their homework. They had to work in their groups and ask them for help.

"Tsuna, can you help me on this one." Enma said as he tugged on her sleeve just to get her attention.

"Sure, which one." She turned to help him on the problem but found herself staring at it. "Um, sorry Enma I don't know the answer to that question. It's sort of confusing. Sorry."

"Oh. It's okay." The red-head then turned to look at the two across from them. "Um... c-can you help me on this problem, please."

None of them looked up, before the guy with the purple make up looked up and stared at them.

"I'll help you. On which one."

Tsuna and Enma were shocked but Enma quickly shook his head and showed him the problem. It went like this for the remainder of the class time.

"T-Thank you, um...?" Enma said but got confused because he doesn't know his name.

"Skull." He answered.

"Skull?" Enma repeated.

"Yes, my name is Skull."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Skull." Tsuna said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to m-meet you." Enma said.

"May we know your name too." Tsuna turned to looked at the only one who hasn't talked much less do anything. "Or do you not want to tell us?"

"Mammon."

"Nice to meet you, Mammon."

The person in the cloak was surprised but didn't show it. _'How could they still say that, especially when I ignored them?'_

The bell rang and the teacher waited for everyone to be seated and the attention to be on him.

"Class dismissed."

Everyone ran out, except two people.

"Good, they are meeting them, by two. Just a little more and everything will be complete." The teacher said as he watched the Duo walk out calmly chatting to one another, before entering his small office.

"Shall we wait for him by the door?" Enma asked

"Un, he said he will come get us and to wait for him by the door." Tsuna said.

"Why look it's the Dame-Duo. Are you waiting for us to give you a reward."

"R-Reward? What for."

"Yea, for getting us in trouble and giving us detention."

They paled.

"Think of this as a little 'thank you'."

The leader put his hand into a fist and was about to punch the red-head had it not been for a hand to catch it.

"Wha-"

"Don't you DARE lay a hand on Enma AND Tsuna. If you do WE will make you disappear."

The leader turned to see an angry blonde with a person with long black hair tied into a braid.

"Who d- AHHHHH" He yelled and winced when the hand tightened its hold. "Hey man l-let go."

"Do I make my self clear."

"YES, JUST LET GO OF MY HAND. YOUR GOING TO BREAK IT!"

Colonnello let go and the trio ran away from them.

"Are you guys alright. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-No we are fine, thanks Colonnello."

"No problem, Enma, are you okay you seem a little scared."

"I'm fine Colonnello, really." He answered with a small smile.

"Alright, now lets head to our spot." Colonnello said, not believing him. He turned and saw the extra person. "OH, I forgot to introduce yo. Guys this is Fong. He is chinese, and Fong the brunette is Tsuna and the red-head is Enma, kora."

"Nice to meet you Fong."

"H-Hello."

"Nice to meet you too, Tsuna, Enma."

"Well then, let's get going, kora." Colonnello said as he put an arm on Enma's shoulders and dragged the red-head with him.

"H-Hey!" Enma said as he had to run just to keep up with the blonde.

"Hm, shall we get going Tsuna?"

"Yea." She looked ahead to see the blonde man drag the red-head to the garden outside. She smiled at this.

_'Will we finally get the chance to have some friend? Or will they end up leaving us like **they **did.'_ She thought to herself.

When they got their she saw Enma being introduced to the whole group. Then the blonde turned and saw her he grabbed her arm and dragged her to his left, Enma being in the right, and introduced her.

"This is Tsuna and Enma. Guys these are Verde, Mammon, Reborn, Luce and Skull. You already know Fong and Lal today."

Tsuna and Enma bowed to them. When they went back they observed them.

Verde has both green hair and eyes. He had glasses and was currently working on some paper. He wore the school's male uniform.

Reborn has black hair, he also has curly side burns. His hair was mostly being covered by a fedora and so were his eyes. All they could make out was two black eyes. He wore the male uniform.

Luce has long green hair tied up in a low pony tail. She has blue eyes and was wearing the school's female uniform. She smiled at them and they can see the sincerity in those eyes and smile.

"Why don't you sit down, Tsuna, Enma." Luce said.

"Um, o-okay."

They both sat down.

"My, my well aren't you pretty Tsuna." Luce said as she took a look at her.

"Huh?"

"Enma aren't you the adorable one. I'm surprised no one's jumped you yet."

"Uh..."

"Luce they don't know what you are talking about. Be more specific." Reborn said, not looking up at them having his eyes closed.

"Hm. Now that you mention it Luce," Verde said as he took a closer look at the red-head. "It's scientifically impossibly for a boy to look like a girl. How did you get your body to have all those girly curves."

"H-Huh? W-What are you t-talking about."

"Hmmmm. I need some samples to examine this." Verde said as he plunked three pieces of red hair from Enma.

"O-Ow."

"Verde." Luce said. "You didn't ask for permission. Say you are sorry to Enma."

"I'll be borrowing your DNA."

"Uh-huh."

"Now than, Tsuna, Enma. How bout we get to know each other."

They asked question to the Duo and they answered. This went vice-versa.

"Um, excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Tsuna said as she got up to leave.

"It's all right." The two girls said.

Tsuna left them and walked inside the building not noticing the other group.

"Reborn."

Reborn sighed and got up. "Got it."

**Tsuna**

Tsuna walked out of the bathroom only to be shoved to the ground by some girls.

"Wha-"

"How dare you hang out with the Arcobaleno."

"Who do you think you are."

"Like totally. Like, get the fuck away from them."

"Are listening to us."

"She's ignoring us."

One of the girls grabbed her hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She dragged the brunette to the middle of the hallway, no one was there since it was lunch time.

"We will teach you a lesson about ignoring us.

The one with their hand on the brunette's hair pulled real hard making the hair tie fall off. Tsuna had tears coming out of her eyes but refused to let out a whimper.

"Such long and nice hair. To bad this will be the end of it."

Brown caramel eyes widen when the bullies got out a pair of scissors.

"N-No..."

She started to struggle but knew it was useless.

_'No not my hair. Please someone anyone.'_

_SNIP_

_'NO.'_

* * *

**Translation:**___  
_

___"Bonjour Madame, je m'apelle Colonnello." - "Hello Ma'am, my name is Colonnello."_

_"Bonjour Colonnello, je m'apelle Madame Jan." - "Hello Colonnello, my name is Mrs. Jan."_

**Hey there. How was it. Please tell me if I missed any errors or anything else.**

**Tsuna finally met the rest of the Arcobaleno.**

**If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please PM me or tell me in a review and I will do my best to get to you ASAP. No need to be shy, really.**

**Please leave me a review it makes me write faster, remember:**

**Review = Inspiration.**

**Have a nice day, night, or afternoon.**

**-Y. S.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sniper: Hey guys it's that time of the week. AN UPDATE! **

**Thanks to all my favorites, follows, and reviewers you guys are awesome XD**

**Also... HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBORN! I updated this an extra day early for this reason. It doesn't have a lot of fluff but I am going slow for a reason.**

**Warnings: Language, some violence, etc. **

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_Flashbacks, dreams and text_

_"French"_

**Persons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only the plot.**

**Hurt Can Lead To Love**

* * *

**Reborn **

Reborn was walking down the hall way that the small brunette, at least he thought that was her hair color, was going to go to the bathroom.

When he turned the corner of the hall way what he saw made him stop.

There, in the center of the corridor was four girls, one with a pair of scissors, two on either side of the small brunette, and the last one with a camera.

He saw the girl with the scissors grab a hand full of brown locks. He then looked down and saw brown locks of hair on the floor near their feet.

"Do not worry, I will do my best to make it even." She put the scissors on her hair. "And I will also try not to cut you on the neck."

The girls around her laughed.

Tsuna now had tears running down her closed eyes. She started struggling, wanting the girls to stop and let her go. _'No, let me go. I don't want this. Someone please help me.' _Tsuna thought to herself. She kept struggling not caring about the consequences.

"Would you STOP!" The girl on her left said, when the brunette didn't she slapped her. "I thought I told you to stop moving whore." The others laughed.

"L-Let… me… go…"

"Hm, what was that, whore."

"I said to LET ME GO." Tsuna said as she struggled even more, succeeding this time, the girl on her right did not expect this and let her go by accident. She was about to grab her when Tsuna punched her in the face. When she fell down the brunette was ready to run down the hall way when the girl with the camera dropped it and tackled her.

The girl who was punched was getting up and had an angry look on her face.

"You did NOT just punch me." The three girls grabbed her and pinned her down to the floor, of course Tsuna didn't go down without a fight, but in the end she failed. The girl with the scissors went to her knees in front of the brunette's face. "Shall we cut her hair short."

"Yes, and then let me go at her. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY touches my face and gets away with it. Stupid whore." She knead Tsuna on her side.

Tsuna winced but didn't say anything. The girl with the scissors grabbed a fit full of hair and started to cut.

She was half way through the cut when Reborn appeared in front of her with a green gun. He shot three bullets near the girl's feet.

"AHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" The girls yelled and turned to see who shot them.

What they saw wasn't what they expected.

"R-Reborn." They said in together.

The girl with the scissors dropped it and it landed close to Tsuna's cheek, making a small scratch as it cut her left cheek.

"If I were you I would get away from her." Reborn said as he walked to them.

"W-What?" The three girls looked down to the brunette that was still on the floor.

She girl turned to see who stopped them and saw one of Colonnello's friend.

_'What was his name? Was it… I'm pretty sure it started with a- now isn't the time to think about this.' _

"What are you saying, Reborn? You can't possibly tell us that you are here for this whore?"

"What I do is my problem, not yours." When he was near them he went straight to the brunette and extended his arm that wasn't occupied with the green gun.

Tsuna, saw the hand, grabbed it with hesitation. The hand then pulled her up and behind him.

"If I ever see you near her again you will feel Luce, Lal, Colonnelo, and Skull's wrath." He walked away with the brunette following. He then turned around and smirked as he shot three more bullets.

As he expected the three girls jumped to the floor and covered their heads. He then noticed the camera on the floor.

_'Better destroy that before somebody finds out.' _Reborn thought and he walked back and hid his gun. He grabbed the camera and took out the memory card before drooping the device and stomping on it.

"NO! What do you think you're doing." The girl said as she watched her expensive camera being stomped on.

"Think of this as payback. And also clean up the hair if you don't." He took out his green gun already knowing that the girls caught on. He then walked away with the brunette's hand in his.

**Others **

Luce and Enma were getting worried. It has been a good while since both Tsuna and Reborn left.

"Enma?" Lal question as she saw him squirming. "Are you okay?"

The red-head looked up at his name and answered her question, "I-I'm fine Lal, really. It's just…"

"Tsuna isn't it, kora." Colonnello said.

"Y-Yea."

"Don't worry Tsuna will be fine as long as Reborn's with her." Skull said as he leaned over and put an arm over his small shoulders.

Enma smiled a small one, he was still worried but if they said she will be fine then he trusted them.

"Ah, look there they are-Oh my God TSUNA." Luce said as she got up and ran to the two who were barely near them.

Tsuna looked up when she heard her name and saw Luce run to them.

Enma looked up and saw Tsuna, he smiled but it was gone when he noticed her hair was cut of in some parts. "N-no…"

The others around heard him and Luce, they all looked up and their eyes widen at what they saw.

Luce pulled her into her arms. Tsuna was thankful and cried in her arms while clinging to her.

"W-What happened to your hair, kora."

"T-Tsuna?"

"Sawada."

Tsuna looked up from Luce's arms and smiled at them, it was a sad smile though. "I'm fine, it…"

Enma got up and went to both her and Luce. He touched her shoulder and Tsuna looked at him before throwing herself at him. Enma did the same thing as Luce did.

Luce went to her bag and got something out before returning with it in hand to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-chan, may I?" She said as she held up a pair of scissors.

Tsuna looked up and was somewhat thinking about it before nodding. She sat down and so did Luce. The green haired woman began cutting her hair to even it out.

The others could only watch as brown locks fell to the ground, all they could hear was 'snip' after 'snip' because no one dared to ay a word.

When she was done she got up and pulled Tsuna up to, she took her back to the group. Reborn already with them and was finishing his lunch.

Lal went through Luce's bag and got out a mirror that was in the shape of her mark under her eye. Luce grabbed it before handing it to the brunette.

Tsuna grabbed it and checked her hair out. She saw that her hair now reached a little shorter than her mid back, and it was also in layers.

_'It used to be longer than my waist.'_ Tsuna thought to herself with a sad smile. _'I guess it was time for a hair cut anyways.' _

Luce came up to her and asked her if she could cut her bangs, Tsuna agreed.

Luce then grabbed her first aid kit she always carried around because of Reborn, Lal, Colonnello and Skull. She began to clean her wounds and the ones that reopened because of her struggles. The brunette winced but didn't let out any noise. When she was done cleaning them she bandaged the ones that needed to be.

After they were done they began to eat again. Tsuna and Enma were opening up to them little by little.

"What are your next classes Tsuna-chan, Enma-kun." Luce said.

"We have History and then P.E."

"Hm, I don't have you until P.E." Luce said.

"Same here, kora." Colonnello said.

"Same." Lal said.

"Same." Verde said.

"Hn." Mammon said.

"Same." Skull said.

"Same." Fong said with a smile gracing his face.

"…" Reborn didn't say anything as his fedora was hiding his eyes.

Luce notice his intense stare was on Tsuna. Luce smiled at this.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

Luce, Reborn, Verde, and Lal has chemistry while Fong, and Colonnello had history.

Mammon had math and Skull has history with the Duo.

When the Duo walked in with Skull people started to whisper.

"Is she trying to look cute cause it isn't happening.

"I know, she needs to stop being fake."

"I heard she is trying to get at Reborn."

"Oh hell no."

Tsuna looked down and Enma put his hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't hide your beautiful face Tsuna-chan." Skull said ignoring the gasps around him.

"Did he just call Dame-Tsuna beautiful."

"If he wants beautiful he should look this way or at least away from her."

Another girl was about to talk but stopped when they felt the temperature drop in the room. They all turned and saw the source was Skull. He was glaring at the whole room with a murderous look in his purple eyes.

Just then the teacher walked by, not noticing the change in temperature.

"Alright, class listen up we have a two new students and they will be introducing themself. Please go ahead." The teacher said.

Skull walked in front of the class with a bad ass look on his face which went because of his facial piercings.

"My name is Skull." He said as he then ignored the raised hands and walked to the Duo in the back by themselves.

"What the?" One started.

"Does he even know who they are?"

"Um Skull, do you even know who they are?"

Skull looked behind him and saw a small girl with red hair that was trying to get his attention threw her clothes. She than attached herself to his arm and rubbed her chest on him.

Skull made was disgusted.

"Get off of me you stupid girl." He yanked his arm away from her and kept walking. He ignored the girl who was trying to call him back and the whispers.

"Does this always happen to you guys?" He asked as he sat down in front of Enma.

"Yes."

"Hn."

Then they looked to the front and saw a person with teal hair and eyes. He was wearing the boy's school uniform.

"My name is Fran."

He also made his way to the back where skull went. He then looked at Tsuna and asked her a question.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No." Tsuna answered.

"May I sit here." He asked again in his monotone voice.

"Sure."

He sat down and looked to the front.

When the teacher started to talk Skull turned away and texted his friends:

_We should all start keeping an eye on Tsuna and Enma. The people in the school are going to be targeting them because they are hanging out with us._

Skull hit the 'send' button and then locked his phone to write down the notes he missed.

**P.E. **

Tsuna, Enma and Skull went to the gym for P.E. and Skull was in their class since the teacher had mixed students from all the grades.

Skull and Enma went to the guys locker room but the purple haired teen was hesitant to leave, that was until Lal and Luce came and went in with Tsuna.

When they got out the girls had on a white shirt with black skin shorts that reached their mid-thigh. Lal was some what alright with it, Luce was blushing a little because of the shortness, and Tsuna never got used to it.

The guys had to wear the same thing but the shorts reached their knees and it was not skin-tight, which they were thankful for.

"Alright kids get to your seats we will play some basketball. And I will also introduce the TA's."

Three TA's walked in front of the class. Tsuna and Enma were shocked by who they were.

There in front of him was a blonde haired man, a silvered haired man, and a black-haired man.

"No way..." Tsuna said as she stared in shock.

Enma went pale as he saw the trio.

The others were confused as they noticed their reactions.

"Tsuna-chan, Enma-kun is something wrong?" Luce said as she decided to be the one to ask them. "Are they people who bully you."

At this Fong, Colonnello, and Lal narrowed their eyes. "Do you want us to take care of them."

Reborn and Mammon could only look at each other. _'How do they know them?'_

"Um, no they are not bullies, it's just that..." Tsuna said as she looked nervous to say something.

"It's just that?" Fong repeated trying to make her talk.

"It's just that they are-" She got cut off by the silver-haired teen.

"VOOOIIII! TSUNA, ENMA."

"Shishishi, I came back to see my princess and the peasant."

"Hn. Tsuna. Kozato."

"They are my family." Tsuna finished with a sigh. Not noticing the shock looks from Reborn and Mammon.

"Hello, Xanxus, Squalo, and Bel. How are you guys doing and why are you guys here?"

"Stuff." Xanxus said. He has black hair and red eyes. He was wearing the boy's P.E. uniform.

"Shishishi." Bel said. He has blonde hair that covers his eyes, he is also wearing the uniform.

"VOIII! You make any friends yet. And do we need to beat up the trashes here." Squalo said as his long silver hair was tied up in a low pony tail. He has silver eyes and was wearing the same thing as the other two.

"We made some friends and no you don't need to do that." Tsuna said.

Enma was still pale but his color was returning little by little. "H-How have you been, Xanxus, Squalo and Bel?'

"Fine, brat."

"Shishishi, the prince is doing good. Happy to see his princes after so long." Bel said as he hugged Tsuna from behind. Not caring about the looks he is receiving from the other students.

"It's been good Enma."

Enma gave a small smile, but the moment was interrupted when the P.E. teacher talked.

"Alright everybody get into groups of five."

Tsuna and Enma gave a look and smiled.

Luce, Reborn, Colonnello, Mammon, and Lal were in one team. Verde, Fong, Skull, Tsuna and Enma were in another.

Both teams walked to an empty net while Squalo, Bel, and Xanxus passed out the balls to each and every court.

The captain's had to do Rock Paper or Scissors to see who will have the ball first. Of course Luce was her team's captain while Tsuna was picked to be her team's captain.

Tsuna lost the match and Luce's team got the ball. They were playing an intense game of basketball in which Tsuna and Enma were good at.

The whole class had to stop playing to see the match even the P.E. teacher was impressed by how good the Duo was.

Luce and Fong were smiling as they notice the people start talking about how good the Duo was.

Said Duo didn't notice the other matches were on pause and kept playing being an even match for Luce's team. Verde, Fong and Skull would pass it to them when they had a chance and either one of them would score, but alas they lost.

"Nice game Tsuna-chan, Enma-kun." Luce said with a smile.

The rest of her team either nodded or said 'Good job', and 'Nice job, kora'.

Tsuna and Enma blushed at this, they didn't mean to get so into the game that they showed them how they were really good at the game but still smiled and thanked them.

_'Maybe this will all work out. And we can have our peaceful life's back.' _Tsuna thought before she heard a 'VOI' and thought twice about 'peaceful. _'Well, as peaceful as it could get with them here.'_

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me if I misspelled a word or forgot to fix an error. And yes Skull will be a little out of character because he can't always be weak, he needs at least some strength in him.**

**How many of you were expecting this to happen, I bet not a lot huh.**

**If you have any comments, concerns, or question please do not hesitate to leave a review. I will do my best to get to you as soon as possible.**

**Have a good day, afternoon, night, or whatever time of the day it is for you guys.**

**-Y. S.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sniper: Hey it's that time of the week, time for another update.**

**I would love to thank all my reviews, follows and favorites for reading. You guys are awesome.**

**That's about it, I have nothing else to tell you.**

**Warnings: Language come on guys its Varia, some violence because it is the Varia once again, some OOC, etc. **

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

_"French"_

_flashbacks or dreams _

**persons, time or place**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn just the plot**

**Hurt Can Lead To Love**

* * *

**Tsuna **

The brunette and her red-headed friend were walking home but were stopped as an orange car parked next to them. Tsuna immediately recognized it as her brother.

"Yo Tsu-chan, Enma-kun. Want a lift to the house it'll be faster." The blonde haired man said from the driver seat.

Not noticing the stares they are receiving from some schoolmates.

"Sure." Tsuna said as she turned to look at her best friend. "Enma?"

"U-Uh... s-sure." Enma said as he brought both his hands up to his chest and twiddled them while looking at the fingers move.

"Oh come on Enma," Giotto said as he unlocked the doors. Said teen looked up to see what the blonde wanted. "You need to get out of your shyness we will not bite, or in this case arrest, you to death. Alaude will try to make you stop stuttering whether you like it or not. It all depends if he hears you stutter."

Enma visibly paled.

"What do you mean, Gio?" Tsuna said as she got to the front seat, next to her brother, and Enma went to the back.

"I mean if Alaude hears him he will _make_ him stop stuttering the easy way or the hard way." Giotto said as he pulled to the street and drove off. "Do you want to come over, or do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Um, can we go to your house. I-If that's alright with you guys and Maman." Enma said as he started panicking.

"Haha, it's all good Enma." Giotto said as he took the left turn.

When they got home they heard noises.

"OI GET YOUR LEGS OFF OF MAMAN'S COUCH. SHOW SOME RESPECT STUPID CANDY LOVER!"

"Yare, yare. Can you be quiet Pinky."

"MY HAIR IS RED NOT PINK DAMNIT!"

"That smells good to the EXTREME Maman."

"STUPID GREEN HEADED CANDY LOVING BRAT!"

"Hahaha, calm down guys what will Giotto say when he hears this."

"Hn. Be quiet or you will be _forced _to be quiet."

"Nufufufu well there goes my entertainment."

After that comment no one said a word. Tsuna and Giotto sighed while Enma had a look of horror. He did not want to be there.

"I'm home Mom, and everyone else." Tsuna said as she reached down to take her shoes off in order to enter the house.

"Hello chibi's." G said as he had Lampo in a head lock.

"Help... me..." Lampo said as he is trying to get out of the head lock.

"Oh Tsuna-chan Enma-kun it has been so long." A black-haired man said. His eyes are a darkish honey color and was wearing a black golden trimmed priest robe with a red scarf on his shoulders. Beneath it was a white tank top and long black pants.

"Tsuna, Enma." Asari greeted them with a smile.

"Hn." Was Alaude's reply to both of them and a curt nod to Giotto.

"Nufufu, why hello there kids." He has long blue haired in a pineapple style with two zigzag partings, he also has blue eyes. He is wearing a French-like blue military uniform that he sometimes buttons up, a yellow epaulette (a type of ornamental shoulder piece), white long pants, and brown boots. He also has on a red shirt beneath his uniform and wore his lens around his neck like a necklace.

"Hello G, Lampo, Knuckle, Alaude, and Daemon. How are you all doing?" Tsuna said as she put her bag down and walked to the only available seat, which was next to Alaude. Enma also said his hello's and sat down next to Tsuna.

After they got all the talk out of the way they all sat down to eat. Tsuna later found out that her mom went into town just to hunt them, Giotto's friends that is, out and bring them to the house for dinner.

Enma was blushing a small blush as he sat next to Alaude. He ate but let out a gasp as Lambo went under the table running to the other side thus pushing his chair. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. He looked up and saw Alaude's left hand holding the chair at an angle before setting it down properly.

"T-Thanks." Enma said as he began eating. Not noticing the stare he got from a certain brunette. The door bell rung making Tsuna get up to answer it.

"Yes?" She said as she opened the door and was met with the Varia leader. _'Oh hell no.' _She thought to herself.

"Tsuna." Xanxus said as he shoved his way through the door.

"Come in." She muttered. "How can I help you?"

"I have an urgent message for your idiotic brother." Xanxus said.

"Let me guess, today was Levi's turn to cook and you ran, oh did I say ran I meant to say 'walk', here to eat mom's cooking. You also plan to let the others suffer his cooking. Am I correct?"

"So what if the scum is cooking. This has nothing to do with him and I came because I have an urgent message for that idiotic blonde." Xanxus said as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

In Xanxua language that meant that he high tailed it to the Sawada residence because he did not want to get food poisoning.

Tsuna sighed. She didn't get a chance to reply because her 'idiotic brother' showed up.

"Did someone call me?" Giotto said as he popped his head out the kitchen doorway.

"..." Tsuna and Xanxus were quiet before they let out a laugh. The both of them couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" Giotto said looking confused. "Didn't I hear someone say my name?"

Tsuna and Xanxus just kept laughing before controlling themselves.

"No Xanxus just wants to eat dinner with us." Tsuna said as she took the red-eyed mans hand and led him to the kitchen.

Xanxus ended up staying the night making Tsuna sleep with Lambo and I-Pin.

**The Next Day **

Tsuna walked to school by herself since Enma was 'kindly' walked home by Alaude last night and Xanxus left early in the morning. She snickered as she remembered the red heads scared look as she wished them a good night and shut the door.

She felt someone touch her small shoulder. Tsuna looked up and was met with warm red eyes.

"Hello Tsuna." The red-eyed person said with a warm smile.

"Oh! Hello Fong." She said and returned the smile.

"How did it go." He said as he touched her brown locks and twirled it around his finger while glancing to a certain bush with the corner of his eye before smirking. _'This will be fun.'_

The brunette immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Uh, it went... good... sort of." She said.

"Care to share? You do not have to if you do not want to."

"Um... It went like this..."

_"Ara? Tsuna what happened to your hair?" Nana said as she finally notice the new look. She was feeding I-Pin since Lampo was feeding Lambo._

_Said teen choked on her drink making all the conversation stop and turn their heads to the brunette. When she was good she answered._

_"Um, I decided to have a new look?" She said with uncertainty while looking at her plate._

_All of the people inside the room narrowed their eyes at this, well almost everyone. Enma was squirming as some of those eyes turned to look at him._

_"Oh! Well that's nice, this looks __absolutely beautiful on your." Nana said with a smile._

_The others in the room could only sweat drop at Maman._

_"Thanks Mom." Tsuna said but twitched as she saw Giotto's and everyone else's look. She nodded to them letting them know that she will tell them later._

**_Later that Day _**

_"Alright spill chibi." G said as he sat down with the while group, Xanxus and Enma are there as well._

_"Alright, someone in school cut my hair b-but it's all good because someone took care of them and Luce, my friend fixed it for me!" Tsuna said. She then went and told them everything, including about making new friends._

_After she was done everyone gave each other a look and nodded. Tsuna did not like that conversation one bit. _

"And that's what happened." She said to Fong.

"Okay, let us go to school then Tsuna-_chan_." Fong said as he out his right arm over her shoulder.

**Somewhere In The Bush **

"H-He put his arm around object Tuna." A person said.

"Hahaha, it's just the arm it's not like she is going out with him or anything." Another person said.

"NO!" The first person screamed and was about to go out and beat up the black-haired teen.

"Damnit! Look what you did. And if you go out imagine what she will say." The third person said.

"Nufufu she will think that he has a sister complex and will never talk to him." The fourth person said.

"Yare, yare. She will also probably avoid him too." The fifth person said.

"Hn. Why am I here again?" The sixth person said.

"Because I said so." The first person said.

"How much do you want to bet it's because he wants to hide behind you if we ever get caught." The fourth one said.

"I have a question?" The second one said.

"What?" They all, except the sixth one, said.

"Where is Knuckle?"

"..."

**Back to Tsuna and Fong**

When they got to the school he let go of her and walked her to the art class and waited for Colonnello and Lal. He was making small talk to the both of them.

When the blonde and blue haired teen's showed up he left to his class saying a 'goodbye' to all four of them.

**Fourth Period**

It was fourth period and they had to go to the library to get some book that they will need. Tsuna was walking into an aisle, with a big window on the side of it having anyone pass by to see her, were no one was at. She then proceed to look for the book that was assigned by her teacher. Enma had to leave because he got 'sick' and was picked up.

Mammon and Skull were all the way on the other side because of their book, that was also assigned to them, was over there. So now the brunette was currently alone.

When she found it she reached up but did not expect to make contact with another object, let alone another person. She looked up as the person looked down at her.

Brown eyes met with black ones.

She quickly recognized him as Reborn. The person that saved her.

She quickly let go of the book and, without meaning to, brought her hand up and put it in front of her chest while putting a brown lock behind her ear making her look defenseless and adorable. Reborn's eyes widen as he took in the sight. Loving the sight before him.

_'Isn't she the one the others are fond of. The girl who Luce and the others want to protect. Now that I look at her I can see why.' _Before he could continue with his thoughts he was cut off by her as she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry you can get it if you want I'll just look somewhere else for the extra copy." She said as she began to walk away.

But she did not get far as a bigger hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around bringing her small body to his, having his other arm wrap around her waist. There was no space between them. He lowered his head so it could be on the same level as her and dove in.

Lips met the soft skin.

**Somewhere In A Tree **

Giotto fell down the tree in shock. He saw everything from the window. He got back up quickly and was about to run in the direction of his little sister when two pair of bodies tackled him to the ground.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE MY INNOCENT TUNA BEFORE SHE GETS CORRUPTED BY THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING MEN!" Giotto said as he struggled in the hold.

"NO AND YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU JUST INSULTED ALL OF US, GIOTTO." G yelled back at him.

"Now come one Giotto you wouldn't want Tsuna to get mad at you for ruining her time with her boyfriend." Asari said.

"THAT MAN IS NOT HER BOYFRIEND. I WILL NEVER ACCEPT HIM FOR SOMEONE INNOCENT LIKE HER." Giotto yelled.

"YAY! DOGGY PILE!" Lampo said as he ran up to the group.

"NO WAIT YOU STUPID CANDY LOVER!"

Lampo didn't listen and jumped on all three of them.

"OOF!"

"ACK!"

Giotto was knocked out because of the air leaving his lungs.

"Well at least he helped us by knocking him out." G said.

"Haha, yea and Lampo what are you doing here?"

"Oh well Maman said that I would find you here because of...?" Lampo stopped and couldn't remember.

"Stop, do not strain yourself Lampo." G said as he and Asari carried the knocked out blonde to the car. Alaude and Daemon left because they were wasting their time with spying on the brunette.

* * *

**Well since no one has given me someone for Enma I sort of decided that he will stick with Alaude, and Giotto can stay with Daemon. How does that sound?**

**Please tell me if I forgot to fix an error, or mistake and tell me how I did.**

**If you have any questions, comment, concerns or anything else that I did not list please tell me and I will do my best to get to you as soon as possible.**

**Have a good morning, afternoon, day, or night. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up by next week.**

**-Y. S.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sniper: Hey peoples! I am back and guess what. I am not alone because I have the next chapter accompanying me. **

**I will like to thank all my reviews, follows and favorites for reading. **

**To answer KuroYuki 34: You will see if he did kiss her and all your other questions will be answered in this chapter so do not worry. I hope at least.**

**Warnings: Language because of our favorite, or not, assassination squad the Varia, violence because the Varia can not come out if there is no violence, some OOC, etc. **

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"French"_

_flashbacks or dreams _

**persons, time, or places**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sadly I only own the plot.**

**Hurt Can Lead To Love**

* * *

**Reborn and Tsuna **

Reborn could only stare in shock at the object that is replacing him from her lips, but then wished that the object was not there because of the face she is making.

Tsuna had her eyes closed and was blushing like mad. Her hand that was on her hair was in the middle separating her lips from the black-haired's ones.

"Sorry." Reborn said as he still kept his face near hers.

Tsuna's blush darkened as she felt his lips move on the back of her hand. She nodded her head but before she could do anything else a set of books were dropped.

Tsuna looked around the taller man while said man turned around and saw Mammon and Skull. Skull had his eyes wise open and mouth also opened.

While Mammon had a little bit of trouble in keeping a neutral face.

"W-W-WHAT!"

"Oh my..."

"Be quiet lackey." Reborn said pissed off.

Skull immediately shut up and shivered as he heard the tone of Reborn.

Tsuna took this chance to run and hide behind Mammon.

"Ara?"

Tsuna grabbed Mammon's cloak on the waist and had her head on Mammon's back. Said teen got the unasked question.

"Skull we need to go the teacher said so. Tsuna did you get the book?"

"No I will get it at another time."

"Okay."

Skull quickly took Mammon's other side and walked. Said teen turned back to nod at the older one before continuing to their destination.

_'What an interesting girl, she did not fall for me like all the other girls. Plus she blocked my kiss.' _Reborn thought as he licked his lips and then smirked.

"Oi Tsuna how did you manage to get Reborn's attention?" Questioned Skull as he finally let go of Mammon, Tsuna following suit.

"I don't know all I did was reached for a book the same one he was going for. And then I said sorry and that he could take it and-"

"That is enough." Mammon said as a signal to make the brunette stop talking. "We get it."

"We do?" Skull said.

"I get it." Mammon said. "You did not fall for his looks like all the other girls do."

"Oh." Both the brunette and purple haired teen said.

"Alright everyone get to class we still need to do today's lesson." The teacher called out in the library. Everyone let out a groan or a whine about the lesson.

Tsuna could only sigh at it all. But none the less walk next to Mammon, but staying at a distance from the cloak person, and Skull who decided to walk on her right. The three of them walked back to the classroom being the last one in.

All the while thinking about the incident and blushing.

**Lunch Time **

Tsuna could only blush as the memory was still fresh in her mind.

She was having lunch with her new friends and guess who was sitting next to her. Reborn the cause of her blush.

"Ara? Tsuna-chan are you okay?" Luce said worry and concerned on her blue eyes. She then leaned over and felt the brunette forehead feeling for a temperature. "You don't have a fever, but why are you red?"

"Uh... um..." Tsuna looked around but not at Reborn. "Uh... I got nothing."

Skull choked on his drink before letting the secret out.

"It's because Reborn kissed her on the lips!"

The group was silent, the conversations that the other were having stopped, Fong who was drinking his tea chocked, Colonnello spit back out a piece of chicken and Mammon said nothing and just layed back to enjoy the 'show', and then they all stared at said teen in shock.

Reborn said nothing as he kept drinking his espresso with out a care in the world. While Tsuna turned a scarlet red.

"Is it true, Reborn?"

"Yes."

Luce could only squeal in delight. Fong had his eyes widen. Colonnello and Lal were to shock to say anything let alone express anything else besides shock. Verde also stopped typing on his laptop looked at Reborn with a look. Skull just id behind Luce in fear of getting punched.

"No you did not." Tsuna answered. "I blocked it with my hand."

Reborn stopped drinking and slammed his fist on her head. "Shut up."

"Ow."

"PFFT, HAHAHAHA," Everyone was laughing.

"You mean he failed to kiss a girl."

"Hahaha, that sucks kora."

Skull and Colonnello laughed at the thought of Reborn being rejected before shutting up as two bullets passed their cheeks making a small thin line of blood fall.

"Reborn! Put your gun away, you do not want to scare Tsuna-chan off now do you." Luce said as she put her hands on her waist.

Reborn 'Tch'ed but put it away knowing how the green haired woman can get when somebody does not listen to her.

"Now then." She did a complete 180. "Tsuna-chan do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Tsuna answered uncertain about the subject change.

"Do you want a boyfriend?"

"No." Tsuna answered bluntly at the question.

Luce looked surprised at that. Most girls will talk about wanting to have one.

"Oh?"

Fong, Colonnello, Lal, Verde, Skull and Reborn could only stare at her sharing the same thoughts as Luce.

Tsuna munched on her food ignoring the stares on her. _'I don't need one all they bring are pain and they like to make us suffer. They also enjoy leaving us.'_ Tsuna thought letting pain go through her eyes and making a face before hiding behind the mask hoping the other did not notice.

But the others did notice, they decided to not question it and went back to their previous conversation.

During P.E. they played soccer. Tsuna was on Luce, Lal, and Skull. Enma was supposed to be on her team but he left. They were against Reborn, Verde, shocker he's actually playing, Colonnello, Fong and Mammon.

Right now the score was 5-5, it is a tie. Tsuna was doing better than the previous times. She was again shocked the whole class and PE teacher as she passed and received the ball like a pro.

_'Just like old times.' _Tsuna thought sadly with a sad smile. She passed the ball to Lal and she kicked it to Skull. Since Luce was the goalie. Skull took it to the front and tried to score but Reborn got in his way. Lal and Tsuna went around them both.

Lal was on the left side while Tsuna was on the right. Colonnello wen to block Lal. Verde was their goalie and Mammon was on the sidelines because of the missing player.

Seeing that the brunette was the only one that was not blocked Skull somehow managed to shake off Reborn and pass it to Tsuna.

Tsuna caught it and ran to the goal where Verde was ready to catch it, although the brunette notice the shadow that was catching up to her she ran faster.

But then the body, she could tell it was Fong because of the long breaded hair, slide to get the ball but was surprised when Tsuna jumped with the ball between her legs. She then landed safely and kept running using the extra time for her to score. She kicked the ball when she was near the net.

"VOIII GO FOR IT BRAT." Squalo said or more like screamed.

"Ushishishi, score it my princess." Bel said enjoying the glare he received from Reborn.

"Trash." Xanxus said. But Tsuna knew what that meant. 'Go for it'.

Tsuna smiled as she received the support from them.

_'At least they stayed with me for this long, unlike them. But I will not think about that.' _Tsuna thought.

The ball went to the corner and straight to a pair of hands. Verde managed to jump and catch the ball but winced at the painful 'smack' it made when it connected to his skin.

The teacher then came out of his shock and blew the whistle to signal the end of the class period.

"Damn." Tsuna said as she bend and put her hands on her knees to catch up on her breath.

"It's alright Tsuna." Skull said as he patted her back.

"He's right Sawada." Lal said

"At least we got a tie so it was worth it. Now let's go change into our clothes." Luce said as she also patted Tsuna but in her head.

As they all left Reborn popped out of nowhere and grabbed Tsuna by the arm. The others noticed but decided to get in between so they will not suffer the wrath of 'Leon' as Reborn liked to call his gun.

"Wah!"

Tsuna looked up and saw a pair of black beady eyes.

"R-Reborn." She said as a blush crept on her face.

"Dame-Tsuna, or should I call you Tuna." Reborn said as he grabbed her small wrist just so she won't run away.

"Just Tsuna and do not ever call me Tuna." Tsuna said as she looked away and couldn't help to like the way the hand was warm. She then shook her head.

"Tuna it is."

Tsuna sighed but did not reply. She shivered at the glares she was receiving from Reborn's fan girls. Reborn saw her distracted he slide his hand down.

"Do not worry I will walk you to the girls locker room and them Lal and Luce will take care of the rest." Reborn whispered in the brunette's ear, making the blush darken once again. This made the black-haired man smirk.

Tsuna just walked but when they neared the locker room Reborn let go of her hand. That's when she remembered, when did they hold hands?

Tsuna walked out with her friends, AKA Reborn, Lal, Luce, Colonnello, Skull, Mammon and Verde. It was a shocker that both the purple and green haired were walking with her and the group.

_'It just shows how much charisma she has.' _Luce thought with a smile.

"Um, do you guys want to come over?" Tsuna asked uncertain and afraid of the answer.

"Sure." Luce answered and then turned around when the brunette wasn't looking and gave her friends the 'look' daring then to say no. They all quickly agreed no one saying no.

Tsuna opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home with my new friends."

"I'm in the kitchen- Wait I'm coming!" Nana said as she all but ran to the front door. "Hello I'm Nana Sawada but please call me Maman."

She examined every one of them. Liking the way they respected the place as they took of their shoes. She could tell they are foreign by the way they looked uncomfortable as they took off their shoes. She smiled at them.

The group could see the resemblance between the smiles.

_'They are so alike in both looks and personality.' _Everyone thought.

"Hello I'm Luce."

"Hello I'm Colonnello."

"Lal, nice to meet you."

"My name is Verde."

"Mammon."

"Skull and it is nice to meet you Maman."

"Hello I am Fong. It is nice to meet you Mrs. Sawada."

Reborn smirked as he saw that it was his time to introduce himself.

Every one that noticed his smirk, except Tsuna and Nana, shivered as they will not like the next words that will come out of his mouth.

Tsuna all of a sudden had a bad feeling of what is about to happen next.

_'Why do I have the feeling I am going to hate this.'_

"They call me Reborn and I will be the future husband of Tsuna. And it's nice to meet you Maman."

Dead silence.

Tsuna could only twitch as she heard those words. _'What have you done.' _Tsuna thought to herself. Not looking at her mom afraid of what she will do.

* * *

**How did you like it. Please tell me if I forgot to fix an error or missed a mistake so I can go back and fix it. And please tell me how I did.**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns or anything else please tell me and I will do my best to get back at you when I have time.**

**Have a good morning, afternoon, night or day or where ever you are at. Please review and I will try to have the next chapter up by next week.**

**-Y. S.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sniper: Yo, the awesome me is back with the next chapter!**

**I am very sorry for no updating this. School happened and so did test. My french teacher decided it will help us learn french faster by taking a test every single day, besides Friday's because it is movie night. I am very sorry. -bows-**

**Also to answer 00-SilentObserver-13:**

**I will add Nono in this but that will be for future chapters, and yes he will still be considered as Tsuna's Grandpa figure so there is no need to worry. Hope that answered your question!**

**I am so happy that you all are loving this story it makes me want to cry XD**

**Thanks to all my reviews, followers, and favorites.**

**Warnings: The same as previous chapters. **

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"French"_

_Flashbacks, dreams or text's_

**Persons or places**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn just the plots.**

**Hurt Can Lead To Love**

* * *

No one spoke a word, even Reborn's friend went in shock.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Tsuna winced as she heard someone fall down the stairs. Everyone else also winced. Nana, distracted for the moment, looked to see who fell.

"GIOTTO!"

"PRIMO!"

Tsuna looked to where the person fell.

"Giotto?"

The blonde mumbled something, Tsuna could not hear it because his face was pressed to the floor.

"What was that Giotto?" Tsuna said as she kneed down in front of her brother.

Giotto lifted his face from the floor.

"I will ever allow that to happen." He managed to say, looking her straight in the eye.

Tsuna looked confused. "What happen?"

"I will never allow you to marry that son of a bas-" He was cut off as a foot landed on his head making his face go back to kissing the floor.

"Hn. Annoying Omnivore."

Tsuna looked up to see Alaude, surprise all over her face.

"Alaude?"

Said man saw her confusion and then sighed and began explaining.

"He heard the part about Reborn being your 'future husband' part and fell down the stairs." He answered her.

Tsuna blushed at that eyes looking down at the floor.

Giotto managed to lift his head and looked at her dead in the eye.

"I will never allow her to marry _him_. No matter what it takes I will not let that happ-"

"Shut up and keep kissing the floor." Alaude said as he shove his face back down making it rub against it.

"MMFMFFMMM!"

"Um, Alaude I think he can't breath."

"Hn."

Alaude removed his foot and lifted the blonde by the back of his shirt and went back up the stairs.

"Call us when the food is ready." Alaude said to the brunette.

"Okay." Tsuna answered back.

Everything was quiet before Nana broke the silence.

"Well, then." Nana said. Tsuna braced herself. "Why don't you all come in. And it is nice to meet Tsuna's boyfriend. She never tells me anything anymore. Not even about her love life."

Tsuna twitched. She muttered under her breath but said nothing else.

"Why don't you all go to the living room to do your homework." Nana said as she walked back to the kitchen.

Tsuna turned to look at them, "Would you like the living room or go to my bedroom?"

"Living room will be okay." Luce said with a smile.

Tsuna nodded her head and led them to the living room.

"Alright let us get started on homework."

They worked on their own homework. Tsuna being the only one asking for help since she did not get any if it, thus being call stupid by Reborn and some of the others.

"Oh! Tsuna I need to ask you a question, that is if you do not mind me asking it." Luce said.

"No it's alright, go ahead and ask." Tsuna said smiling at the green haired woman, which was returned immediately.

"As you know we are having a school festival coming up and I wanted to ask both you and Enma if you are interested in helping us, that whole group, for something." Luce said.

"Sure, I would love to help but I need to ask Enma if he wants to help." Tsuna said. "What's the theme going to be about?"

"We plan on having a small café," Luce said as she clapped her hands in glee. "I hope you are okay with it."

"I'm fine with it." Tsuna said, smile twitching a little. "Who's going to do what?"

"Oh, that's easy I'm going to be the one cooking the food." Luce said.

"I will be the one getting the money at the cash register." Mammon said.

"I shall be one of the waiters." Fong said with a smile.

"Me and Colonnello will be the one taking the orders." Lal said, the blonde nodding his head.

"I will be the one cleaning the dishes." Skull said as he finished his science homework, with a little help of Verde's.

"I will be the one telling the customers what table to go and sit in, unfortunately." Verde said as he typed away on his computer, already have been finished with his homework.

"And I will be doing the same thing as Verde." Reborn said as he layed down the couch just as if he owned it.

"Oh, what will Enma and I be doing?" Tsuna questioned.

"You could either help Fong or Skull. The one you do not pick will be the one Enma gets stuck with." Luce said.

"Oh, in that case I will help Fong." Tsuna said, then she turned to look at Skull. "No offense or anything it's just that Enma does not do good with other people."

"Alright that's it, thanks so much Tsuna." Luce said, then her face turned into a dark smile.

Tsuna, who noticed it right away, paled.

"Y-Yes?"

"Now time for me to take your measurement." The blue-eyed woman said giving the blue haired woman a look.

Lal sighed but got up to help Luce.

Tsuna could only gulp.

When that was happening Giotto received a text from a certain someone.

_Melon Head: I heard what happened today from a bird._

_Blonde Idiot: Shut up!_

_Melon Head: Care to explain?_

_Blonde Idiot: No it was a touching moment. The floor looked nice and it also needed a hug, do not judge me._

_Melon Head: ..._

The days passed by with the brunette and red-head, who said he would love to help, and the others preparing the classroom with the theme.

**The Day Of The Festival **

Tsuna fidgeted in her seat, she turned to look at how the red-head was holding up and she too saw him fidget.

"Sawada!" Her teacher yelled at her and threw a marker at her.

"O-Ow."

"Pay attention."

"H-Hai."

Tsuna said as she rubbed the spot where the marker hit. Currently they were in math. Lal and Colonnello glared at the teacher who huffed and turned away to teach the class the homework.

The announcements came up.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen's let the festival start!" _They could hear the principal say through the speakers.

"Let's go Tsuna, Enma, kora!" Colonnello said as they pack up and exited the classroom where they met up with the others.

"Alright everyone go get changed, and Tsuna let's go to the other room. The guys will change in here." Lal said as she grabbed both her's and the brunette's, Luce was leading the way.

"Here is the room, please take your time."

"Um, Luce are you not going to change?" Tsuna asked.

"No, I am on kitchen duty so I can just put on an apron." She said with a smile.

"O-Oh, okay..."

Tsuna and Lal changed into a one piece dress that came to a stop in their mid-thighs, with the shoulder part a little fluffy. They apron was a white color. They had on white knee-length socks with black high heels.

Tsuna's dress was an orange color while Lal's was a sky blue one. Tsuna blushed as she entered and had everyone's attention on her.

"U-U-Um..." She fidgeted on the spot while Lal yelled at them to get back to work.

The first customer was none other than Tsuna's older brother, G and Asari.

"TSUNA!" Giotto yelled as he entered the room but stopped on his tracks as he got a good look on his sister. "You're so beautiful in that dress."

"You look wonderful Tsuna." Asari said.

"Looking nice Chibi." G said as he kindly put out his cigarette.

"How many seats." Reborn said as he appeared behind the brunette making Giotto go red in the face.

"HEY-"

"Three." G said as he covered the blonde's mouth with his hand. "Knuckle is joining the Priest in Church, Alaude is out 'arresting people to death' and Lampo is at home with Mama."

"Oh."

"Well then let me show you to your seats please follow me." Reborn said.

Tsuna just know noticed the clothes the her friends were wearing.

Reborn had on a black suit with a yellow shirt, black tie, shoes and the fedora on but with a yellow band around it. Colonnello had on white vest, pants with a blue shirt, white tie, and shoes. Verde was also wearing a black suit but had on a green shirt and black tie and shoes.

Fong had on a red shirt with a white vest, pants, and shoes. The tie was also white. Mammon was kindly asked, more like threatened by Luce, to wear a suit also. Mammon was wearing a the usual clothing but had the top of her robe slightly open allowing the brunette to see the indigo shirt and tie. Other than that the rest was unclear to her.

Skull, Enma and Luce all had on their uniforms. Luce had on an orange apron, Enma a red one, and Skull had on a Purple one.

Tsuna went up them to take their order because they are her family and her responsibility.

Then more and more customers came in, Tsuna already knew it was because of Reborn, Colonnello, Fong, Mammon, Lal, and Verde. It was all about those looks that they have.

A group of men, seniors by the looks of it, came in laughing at the stuff they were talking about.

"I know."

"Hey, isn't that Dame-Tsuna?" One of them asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, it is." The other said.

"Hey, waitress we are ready to order." The table next to them said. The brunette looked around and saw that the others were busy.

"Hai." Tsuna said as she smiled at the table to let them know she heard them. As she walked to the table the seniors kept looking at her. "What may I get you."

As they finished their orders the brunette turned and was about to leave when one of the guys grabbed her small wrist. "Hey we are also ready to order."

Tsuna turned and paled as she saw who it was, it was her usual bullies.

_'Oh no, what are they doing here.' _Tsuna thought but put up a smile for the sake of her friends. "What may I get you?"

"I would like a cheesecake."

"I want a vanilla."

"And I would like a sandwich."

"A sandwich?"

"What I have a figure to keep up, unlike you guys." He said.

Tsuna wrote down the orders and left quickly before they decided to do something to her.

Giotto, Asari and G have already left, they wanted to explore the school more.

When she came back with the order for the couple she noticed a couple of new people. She quickly delivered the order and was about to help them when Fong beat them to her.

"Tsuna, order for table 5." Luce said.

The brunette twitched and went anyways. She took it to her and Enma's bullies.

"I'm sorry for the wait, here are your orders." Tsuna said as she gently placed their order down. "Will there be anything else you would like?"

"Yea," The first guy said.

"You." The second one finished.

"We never knew you would be so damn sexy in a maid outfit, how about coming with us for a 'fun' time." The third one said.

"No." She said bluntly.

"What? Who are you to say no to us."

The second guys grabbed the end of her dress and lifted it up. "Wow, her underwear is orange. What a nice color."

Tsuna blushed and kicked the man in the face after that she put both her hands on her butt.

"What the hell do you _think_ you are doing to Tsuna." A voice said from behind them, then a scythe appeared behind the guy who lifted her dress up, she also saw a gun appear next to that guys head.

"What do you think you are doing. Touching what belongs to me."

"Nufufufu, so it was you who gave my dear Gio a heat attack."

"Hn. His fault for being over protected of her."

"D-Daemon? Reborn?" Tsuna said, she then looked around and saw the others readied themselves to enter if needed too.

The guy gulped in fear, while the other customers shivered and scooted as far away from them.

"I-I-I'm sorry. Let me go." The guy said as he was shaking with fear. "I won't do it again I swear."

Reborn and Daemon 'Tsk'ed at that and were about to when the brunette stopped them.

"It's alright you don't need to hurt him, I think you traumatized him enough." Tsuna said as she never looked up from her spot from the ground.

Daemon snarled at the guy but put his weapon away and walked to her. He grabbed her chin.

He inspected her a little more before grabbing her wrist and dragging her away from the eyes. They entered the kitchen were Luce was at.

"Ara? What's wrong?" Luce asked as Skull and Enma became worried.

The melon head and brunette ignored them.

Daemon hugged her and mumbled words of comfort in her ear.

"If you need to cry than cry, no one will judge you." He whispered.

That did the trick, Tsuna grabbed Daemon's clothes with both of her hands and cried hard.

"O-Oi." Skull said as he became even more worried.

"Tsuna?" Enma came next to them and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked up to see Daemon shake his head and said 'I'll tell you later' to which he nodded.

Luce frowned and stepped out for a bit, mentioning to the purple haired to do the same.

"Does he always do that to you." The melon head said. The red-head catching on immediately.

Tsuna paused but nodded.

"Does Giotto know about this?"

Tsuna shook her head.

"Alright I will not tell him as long as you promise me," At this he grabbed her shoulders and put a little of space between them. "To tell me if he or anyone else does something like that ever again. Promise me."

Tsuna's eyes widen before softening and she nodded her head again and fresh new tears made their way down her cheeks.

Daemon and Enma both knew that these were tears of happiness.

"By the way Daemon, me and mom both know about your relationship with Giotto and you can say she is happy for you both." Tsuna said as she layed her head on his chest.

"Fuck."

Enma smiled before he too was dragged into the hug by Daemon.

Enma decided to trade spots with Tsuna for the rest of the day. When he got out he saw Luce beating up some guy, the one who harassed Tsuna, to a bloody pulp showing no mercy.

Which was bad because a certain someone entered the door when it was his turn to serve.

"H-Hello Alaude. Here is your order, would you like anything else?" He asked as he blushed a crimson.

"Hn." Alaude responded but stopped when he felt a presence. "Omnivore."

"Alaude it has been a long time." Fong said as he stepped in front of him.

"Hn."

"I heard from someone that it has finally ended and that they will finally come back." Fong said as he took a seat and dragged Enma down with him in the empty seat.

Enma was confused. Alaude saw this.

"Yes but the problem will be her, that is if she is willing to forgive them." Alaude said as he ignored the look.

"Yes." Fong said as he smiled at the red-head. "I will tell you but do not tell Tsuna about this."

Enma nodded.

**Some Place Far Away **

"It's finally done." Someone said.

"Yes, now we can go back." Another said.

"We need to go and fast it has been to long." The third person said.

The rest smirked while the others had a sad smile.

"I hope they forgive's us for leaving."

"Hn. We will not know until we try."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and please tell me if I misspelled a word or forgot to fix an error.**

**Any questions, comments or concerns ask away and do not be afraid I do not bite.**

**Take care and until next time.**

**-Y. S.**


End file.
